davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arends
The Arends were a race of men that occupied the nation of Arendia on the western continent. The Arendish God was Chaldan, and the government was a feudal monarchy dominated by the two duchies of Mimbre and Asturia. Serfdom was prevalent and a major social issue. Arendish History The history of Arendia was dominated by the Arendish Civil War which had been a conflict spanning thousands of years between the three original duchies of Arendia - Mimbre, Asturia, and Wacune. At its darkest point, Asturia was successful in sacking Vo Wacune and crushing that duchy, only to have Vo Astur destroyed in turn by the Mimbrates and securing Mimbre as the Arendish royalty. Prior to these attacks, the houses of Mimbre and Asturia - during a relatively brief period of peace - formed a new duchy of Erat to be administered by the Duchess of Erat - Polgara. This duchy would later become the nation of Sendaria. Asturia survived the Wars relatively intact and maintained a guerilla resistance to the Mimbrate 'royalty' from their heavily-wooded north Arendish land. Following the Battle of Vo Mimbre a closer relationship was forced on the Arends by the marrying of the heirs of Asturia and Mimbre as co-regents. The Queen Mayaserana of Belgarion's time made efforts to solve the key issues dividing the duchies, and a wary friendship was eventually managed. A convoy of Mimbrates set sail from Arendia far back in history, only to be shipwrecked on the island of Perivor off the coast of Mallorea, where they bred with the native Dals to create their own unique culture. Arendish Traits As a whole, the Arends were a passionate and impulsive people. They valued honour and propriety, good conduct, valour and heroics. Their society was dominated by court protocol and prowess in battle. They were perceived by many others as being remarkably ignorant or dense, but it was observed that their rigid codes of conduct, fervour and impulse simply clouded their judgement to a severe degree. They were widely regarded as being the most honorable of people, as well as famed warriors of incredible prowess. Notable differences between Asturians and Mimbrates existed; most immediately, the difference in speech. The Mimbrates still practiced 'high' language by the time of Belgarion, featuring formal, court pronunciation with flowery language. The Asturian faction abandoned this as a rebellion against the rulers they did not recognise, and conversed in a more practical manner. The Asturian represented the proverbial archer, and they were trained early to become both accurate and rapid with their deadly longbows, operating as dispersed skirmishers in difficult terrain. Conversely, the Mimbrates of the open flatlands of the south excelled as heavy cavalry, sporting extensive armour and massed-charge tactics. When forced to co-operate, the two fighting methods were effectively complimentary. Notable Arends Two Arends were part of the Companions of the Child of Light - Mandorallen, a Mimbrate Knight described as the Knight Protector in the Mrin Codex and Lelldorin, an Asturian bowman described as the Archer. *King Korodullin of Arendia and Duke of Mimbre *Queen Mayaserana of Arendia and Duchess of Asturia *Baroness Nerina of Vo Ebor *Sir Andorig *Count Reldegen *Torasin Category:"Garion" universe Category:Races ("Garion" universe) Category:Races